Isamu Sato
Isamu Sato (勇サトー Satō Isamu) is the Captain and the Goalkeeper of Universe Eleven, the main team in the Universe Series. He is one of the main protagonists in the Universe Series. Dub Name: Isacchar Stanton Profile Young = "His determination and love for soccer is deep and is willing to do anything for his friends." |-| Mixi Max = "Using dark powers, he will drive out anything that has blocked his path." |-| Adult = "His calm personality as coach is what brought everyone together as a team." Appearance Young He has a red headband and has white hair pointing upwards with a devil horn above it. He usually wears green training gloves and he wears shorts. He wears a steel blue t-shirt with a light blue jacket, his pants are blue jeans and white socks, and blue shoes. Casual He wears a dark green shirt with light green collars, a red stripe that goes diagonally like a school bag, he still has his blue Captain band, lime green pants, with black socks that goes up to his ankles, white shoes, and purple arm bands with white stripes on the edges. Most of the time when he is in his casual clothes, he is miximaxed with Chaos. Miximax When he is miximaxed with Suzushi Chaos, his hair is blue and is like Chaos's hair, and with the devil horns above. He still has a red headband, but not a cap. He wears his team's jersey. Adult He is slightly taller, and he still wears the same headband, although his white hair becomes more beige-ish, and it points downwards. He now wears a teal jacket everyday with a pair of orange pants, a green scarf, white socks, and blue shoes. Personality Young He is a very calm and a patient person, and protects the people he loves. He is usually kind to others, and is furious when soccer is misused for evil things. He is also the brilliant strategist captain of his team. His corageous behavior is what made his team grew. Mixi Max When miximaxed with Suzushi Chaos, he becomes a cold, emotionless vampire who will use any means to win, going as far as playing dirty. He becomes Eternal Darkness of Hell. Adult As an adult, he is a brilliant soccer coach, and is very close to his younger brother. He helps gets his team together and makes a brilliant team. Background He and his younger brother always plays soccer together in the Junior team. One day, their parents died of unknown causes overseas, and their parents' dreams of the team they had were never fulfilled, and therefore had to forfeit. Isamu and Jun has come to set out for their own soccer and fulfill their dreams and investigate on the sudden deaths. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery For snow angel.jpg|Hehe thanks Hakuryuu14 (:|link=Isamu Sato Isacha Sazushi.jpg|Miximax Sazushi and his casual clothing Isamu_Sato_by_D-s.jpg|Thank you Dewi-Senpai! Plot He and Jun are suddenly plunged into the world of soccer when they were informed about the deaths of their parents. They then swore to fulfill their parents' dreams and take up soccer seriously and become the best in the world. Teams Universe Eleven Hissatsu Only in Anime *'GK 'Majin The Hand *'GK 'Flame the Hand *'GK '''God Hand Z *'GK Flame Blast *GK Fire Steel *GK Death Hand *GK Fire Hurricane *SH Fire Earth *GK Kami no Seigi *GK Fire Pegasus *GK Firestorm Hell *SH Dark Blizzard *GK Death Blizzard *SH Eternal Fire *SH God Speed *SH God Extreme *SH Flame Tornado *OF Lightning Speed *DF Fire Step In Season 2: *GK Flame the Hand *GK Fire Steel *GK Death Hand *GK Fire Hurricane *SH Fire Earth *SH God Speed *SH God Extreme In Season 3: *GK Kami no Seigi *GK Fire Pegasus *GK Dark Ray *GK Burning Hand *OF Lightning Speed *SH Fire Chaos Combination Hissatsu *SH Flaming Knight *SH Flame Blizzard (with Jun) *SH Fire Tornado DD (with Yu) Mixi Max 'MIMAX ' Suzushi Chaos *SH Ice Tornado *SH Eternal Darkness *DF Freeze Ground Keshin *KH Kasai no Kaosu Keshin Armed *KH Kasai no Kaosu *GK Shadow Fire *GK Explosive Flame *SH Fire Wind Soul *SOUL Tiger Adult Form Only in Anime *GK Flaming Shadows *GK Aurora Light *GK Heat Explosion *GK Flaming Ground *GK Flame Chaos *GK Flame Meteor *SH Heat Rain *DF Fire Step V2 Keshin *KH Hikari no Hi (Evolved) *GK Flaming Penguins *GK Heat Blast Z *GK Ball of Fire *SH Death Flame Keshin Armed *KH Hikari no Hi Mixi Max 'MIMAX ' Sasaki Yu *GK Hurricane Shadow *SH Flame Tornado Soul *SOUL Wolf ' Stats '''At Lvl. 99' *'GP': 148 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 90 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 200 *'Catch': 175 *'Technique': 166 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 120 *'Lucky': 118 Relatives *Mr. Sato (deceased) *Mrs. Sato (deceased) *Jun Sato (Younger brother) Friends *Hideyoshi Kaza *Fukushima Gorou *Fukui Masanori *Shou Oshiro *Yuki Sano Quotes *''I will stop you with my Flame the Hand! Fureimu za Handdo! '' *''BE DESTROYED BY CHAOS!!! (Dark Side) *''Listen to your friends! *''Please remember our soccer! '' *''Never give up!'' *''Be the wind! '' *''Overcome the obstacles and you shall triumph over them!'' *''You're always late! (To Fukushima Gorou)'' ''''Trivia *He resembles much of Jun. *His hairstyle is a combination of Fubuki Shirou's and Ibuki Munemasa's. *Because his dad was a soccer coach, he thinks that the only link to his deceased father was making his own club and becoming a goalkeeper, just as his father had wished. *He was very close with his parents, although closer than his father than with his mother. *His SOUL is a tiger because of his boldness in soccer. He is the fearless captain of Universe Eleven and can often be compared with Endou Mamoru's role as captain and Fubuki Shirou's speed. *His dub name is Isacchar because when he is miximaxed his name changes to Isacha Sazushi, which closely resembles to Isacchar and has the same initials as his surname. Thank You Thanks for coming! Category:Fanmade Character Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers Category:Male OC Characters Category:Light Character Category:Fire Character